1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mop with the function of dewatering the yarns by twisting in a single direction via an up-and-down linear motion, and more particularly to a structure that ensures an ergonomic operation such that the mop yarns can be dewatered in a more convenient and safe manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a mop has been used, it is necessary to wring dirty water from mop fabrics (or cotton strips) of the mop before soaking the mop in clean water again to facilitate washing a floor, and mopping is obviously a tiresome job. Therefore, related manufacturers have developed various different dewatering devices for the mop, such as a dewatering device disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 347146, wherein a pedal is provided for driving a gear to rotate a dewatering tank at a fast speed, so as to wring cotton strips of the mop placed in the dewatering tank. Although the aforementioned device can improve the inconvenient way of wringing the mop fabrics by hand, yet the operation still requires a user to step on the pedal continuously by one foot, and keep the user's body in balance by another foot. Such arrangement not only involves an inconvenient operation, but also endangers the safety of users when the users fail to stand stably or fall. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a mop with an easy, convenient and safe operation in dewatering.